Good Night, My Beloved Dragon
by Rain-D
Summary: Semuanya seolah mimpi yang terenggut secara tiba-tiba. Kau adalah bagian dari jiwaku. Kehilanganmu sama dengan kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku merasa kosong. Bahkan di dalam mimpipun sebenarnya aku tak pernah membayangkan akan kehilanganmu, Love


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry P. & Draco M.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : Slash, OOC, Mpreg**

* * *

_**Good night, Honey…**_

Belahan jiwaku, bagaimana kabarmu saat ini? Apakah saat ini kau sedang bermain dengan para bidadari sambil bersenandung tentang cinta? Ataukah, kau sedang berlari-lari kecil di taman nirwana seraya mengejar kupu-kupu aneka warna, lalu duduk meluruskan kakimu di bawah pohon ketika kupu-kupu itu malah semakin asyik mengajakmu bercanda?

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sambil menatap wajah cantikmu yang kubingkai dengan pigura gading, di atas pembaringan kita. Tempat kita berdua untuk pertama kalinya meresmikan penyatuan hati dan jiwa kita sebagai pasangan. Masih tergambar jelas di ingatanku, ketika pertama kalinya kubaringkan tubuh indahmu di atas pembaringan kita. Kau tampak seperti bidadari dengan rambut pirang lembutmu yang selalu menghadirkan aroma yang membuatku tak pernah ingin melepaskanmu dari dekapanku. Wajahmu yang luar biasa cantik, tampak memerah ketika kubisikkan betapa aku mencintaimu. Senyum malu yang kau tunjukkan ketika aku perlahan mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk di tubuhmu yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun, sampai saat ini masih dengan nyata tercetak dalam ruang ingatanku. Kau mahakarya yang begitu sempurna yang dihadiahkan untukku, _Honey_.

Banyak sekali album yang ikut kugeletakkan di sisiku, _Honey_. Ada lima album khusus berisikan momen-momen menjelang dan selama resepsi pernikahan kita. Aku ingat ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin meninggalkan kenangan manis sebanyak-banyaknya untuk orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Lima tahun lalu kukira kau hanya bercanda, Sayang. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa hari perpisahan itu datang begitu cepat. Tidak juga oleh Ron yang sesungguhnya sangat menentang hubungan kita.

Telah berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa kau begitu cantik? Kau begitu mempesona. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu seolah candu yang selalu mampu memabukkanku. Aku juga masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi seluruh tamu undangan yang menghadiri pernikahan kita lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka ikut terpesona memandangi keanggunanmu dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna hijau pucuk daun itu, warna kesayanganmu. Kau adalah pusat segala pesona di malam itu, _My Beloved_. Kau memenuhi janjimu bahwa kau akan menggunakan gaun pengantin di acara pernikahan kita. Dan apa kau tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya kilau tiara yang bertengger indah di atas kepalamu pada malam itupun bahkan tak sanggup memadamkan pendar cahaya sepasang mata _silver_-mu!

Entah berapa puluh album lagi yang berisikan kenangan antara kau dan aku sejak tahun kelima kita di Hogwarts. Juga berpuluh-puluh album yang memetakan perjalanan kita dalam membina keluarga kecil kita. Kau yang kukenal dulunya sangat membenci _muggle_ malah tergila-gila dengan salah satu produk mereka, yakni kamera digital. Sepertinya tak ada hal yang luput dari jepretanmu, _Darling_. Dari semuanya, aku paling suka memandangi salah satu potretmu yang terbaring bak malaikat di kursi ruang tamu, menunggu kepulanganku dari Kementrian, tempatku bekerja. Sepasang tanganmu tampak begitu berhati-hati melindungi perutmu yang telah tampak membuncit. Ya, kau sedang lima bulan mengandung putera kembar kita waktu itu.

Mengingat kembali masa-masa di awal kehamilanmu kadang membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Segala sikap manjamu yang selama ini tersimpan di balik topeng dingin yang kau kenakan keluar ke permukaan. Apa kau masih ingat ketika kau menyuruhku untuk tidur di sofa hanya karena aku terlambat lima menit untuk pulang ke rumah? Atau ketika kau merengek di tengah malam buta hanya untuk mendapatkan semangkuk es krim cokelat, dengan alasan bahwa itu adalah permintaan bayi kita? Sejujurnya kukatakan bahwa kau terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik ketika kau sedang hamil, _Honey_. Dan, hei, ingat ketika kau menangis di kamar mandi selama satu jam hanya karena Blaise mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat makin _chubb_y? Wajahmu yang bersimbah airmata, cuping hidungmu yang bergerak kembang kempis, serta bibir gemetarmu yang mengucapkan kata-kata setengah terisak adalah pemandangan menakjubkan untuk sambutan selamat datang bagiku. Kau benar-benar memikat dan membuatku tak kuasa menahan hasrat.

Telah lima tahun, _Honey_. Ya, lima tahun sejak kepergianmu. Namun perasaan kehilangan itu tak jua sirna dari hatiku. Aku merasa tiga tahun masa berpacaran dan dua tahun kebersamaan sebagai pasangan adalah masa yang sangat singkat. Aku berharap memiliki waktu bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku memang tak akan pernah mampu mengubah takdir, _Honey_, meski aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan menunda kepergianmu. Aku dan kedua putera kembar kita tak pernah siap untuk kau tinggalkan secepat itu. Aku selalu menangis sendiri di tengah malam, merasakan kegagalanku sebagai seorang suami. Aku mampu menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari penyihir gila Voldemort, namun tak mampu menyelamatkan "istri"-ku sendiri. Aku dengan kemampuan sihirku tak mampu menyembuhkan leukemia yang kau derita. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika penyakit keparat itu merenggutmu dari sisiku, _My Beloved_. Merampas kebahagiaan yang kita bina. Membuat putera kembar kita kehilangan "Ibu"-nya. Aku bahkan sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana penyakit _muggle_ itu bisa bersarang di tubuhmu.

Semuanya seolah mimpi yang terenggut secara tiba-tiba. Kau adalah bagian dari jiwaku. Kehilanganmu sama dengan kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku merasa kosong. Bahkan di dalam mimpipun sebenarnya aku tak pernah membayangkan akan kehilanganmu, _Love_. Aku selalu berharap akan menemukan wajah cantikmu yang menelusup dalam dekapanku setiap kali aku membuka mata di pagi hari. Aku berharap akan menemukan senyumanmu yang mengalahkan keindahan mentari pagi setiap kali kau membangunkanku, sementara kedua lenganku mendekap erat pinggang rampingmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu di setiap aliran darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, _Honey_. Aku bahkan merindukan celotehanmu ketika kau mendapatiku memberantakkan dapur yang merupakan tempat favoritmu. Aku ingat ketika putera kembar kita berusia setahun, kau dengan anggunnya, dengan pesona alamiah seorang ibu menyuapi mereka di meja makan yang terletak di sudut dapur kita. Kau yang malah tertawa lirih ketika Scorpius kecil dengan nakalnya mencolekkan buburnya ke pipi kananmu, sedangkan Albus kecil malah menjatuhkan sebagian buburmu ke kaos putih yang kau kenakan. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mendengarkan kau yang mengatakan betapa putera kembar kita itu mewarisi sifat nakal dariku.

Ya, semuanya seolah baru kemarin. Dan seakan ada yang meremas jantungku setiap kali menatap wajah tak berdosa sepasang putera kembar kita : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter dan Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter. Mereka bahkan baru berusia lima belas bulan ketika kau meninggalkan kami, Sayang. Dan kini mereka telah berusia enam tahun tiga bulan. Mereka berdua, malaikat kecil kita itu benar-benar replika dari dirimu. Hanya sepasang mata _emerald_ yang mereka warisi dariku. Mereka berdua mewarisi wajahmu, rambut pirang suteramu, kulit pucatmu, senyum indahmu, dan kepintaranmu. Mereka bahkan telah mampu menaiki sapu terbang sejak berusia empat tahun, Sayang. Aku yakin kedua putera kita akan menjadi _Seeker _hebat di masa depan. Tentu saja, mereka mewarisi kehebatan kedua orangtuanya.

Kau sudah bahagia saat ini, bukan? Kau telah berada di tempat keabadian, dimana tak ada lagi kepedihan, kesakitan dan perpisahan. Dimana tak akan lagi kutemukan air mata yang mengambang di sudut matamu. Airmata yang terkadang memudarkan keindahan sepasang mata _silver_-mu. Airmata yang selalu kau coba sembunyikan. Kau yang selama enam bulan belakangan bahkan memasang mantera peredam agar aku tak mendengar isakan lirihmu ketika rasa sakit di kepalamu tak mampu lagi kau tahan. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirpun kau selalu memikirkan kepentinganku di atas segalanya, Sayang. Aku tahu, bahwa seandainya kau bisa, kau juga tak akan pernah mau untuk meninggalkanku dan kedua buah cinta kita. Tapi kau dan aku sama-sama tak mampu melawan takdir, _Darling_.Pernah terlintas di benakku untuk mengakhiri hidup dan menyusulmu,_ Love_. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu di sisiku. Seolah aku kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup. Tapi ketika aku memandangi mata sepasang putera kembar kita, aku tahu bahwa aku harus bertahan. Aku harus hidup demi mereka, sepasang permata yang tak ternilai harganya yang kau tinggalkan untukku. Aku kehilanganmu, Sayang, itu benar. Namun aku masih memiliki dua hal yang menjadi pengikat kita selamanya: buah cinta kita. Mereka adalah satu-satunya alasan untukku melanjutkan hidup. Aku akan membesarkan mereka dengan penuh cinta. Aku akan memberikan mereka masa kecil yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang pernah kita alami. Aku berusaha semampuku mencurahkan kasih sayang sebesar-besarnya kepada mereka berdua.

Darimu aku belajar menjadi ayah yang tak pernah mengeluh, _My Dragon_. Aku salut denganmu. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun menemukan dirimu mengeluh ketika mengasuh putera kita. Aku tak pernah menemukan sedikitpun gurat kegusaran di wajah mulusmu ketika putera kita menangis tengah malam dan membangunkanmu. Kau adalah malaikat mereka. Hanya senyum tulus dan bujukan lembut yang terlontar dari bibirmu ketika berusaha menenangkan anak-anak kita, padahal aku tahu bahwa kau berada dalam keadaan teramat lelah. Penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhmu membuat daya tahan tubuhmu menurun, namun kau selalu menghadiahkan senyuman manis seolah berusaha menenangkanku dan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau dan kesabaranmu yang luar biasa membuat perasaan cinta di hatiku kian bertambah dari hari ke hari.

Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku tahu bahwa kau di sana tak ingin melihatku bersedih dan menangis, tapi aku berjanji demi ikrar pernikahan yang kuucapkan di depan pendeta, bahwa aku tak akan menggantikan dirimu dengan siapapun. Usiaku memang masih muda, namun aku tak akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan kedudukanmu di hatiku, _Dear_. Hatiku hanya milikmu, dan seperti janji kita, hanya maut yang mampu memisahkan raga kita, tapi tidak dengan cinta kita. Cinta kita adalah keabadian. Aku akan mengabdikan sisa hidupku untuk membesarkan sepasang putera kembar kita, membimbing mereka hingga pada akhirnya mereka akan memulai babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka.

Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, Draco Malfoy-Potter. Dan semuanya tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Bahkan kematian tak akan membuat hatiku berpaling darimu, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu melebihi malam yang selalu setia mendambakan rembulan. Aku mencintaimu melebihi embun yang selalu setia menyambut fajar. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu hingga hari di mana aku akan kembali dipersatukan denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, _My Dragon_. Selamanya.

_**Good night, My Beautiful Dragon...**_


End file.
